Various image display devices provided with a phosphor substrate have been proposed up to now. The display devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-131683 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-5182, for example, are provided with a liquid crystal display component, a light source that illuminates the liquid crystal display component from the rear side, and a wavelength converting section. The wavelength converting section includes at least one type of phosphor for converting wavelength that converts the light from the light source into red or green, the wavelength converting section being provided for each pixel on the light emitting side of the liquid crystal display component.
Furthermore, the display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-66437 is provided with a front plate, a light shutter, and a light source. The front plate has a plurality of light scattering members that generate diffused light and a planarizing film formed so as to cover the light scattering members.
The light scattering members include a red phosphor that converts blue light to red light, a green phosphor that converts blue light to green light, and a blue light scattering member that scatters blue collimated light.
The bottom of the red phosphor is open, and a reflective film is formed so as to surround the peripheral surface of the red phosphor.